ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Kills Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga
Fame Kills: Starring Lady Gaga and Kanye West, also known as The Lady Gaga/Kanye West Tour, was a scheduled 2009-2010 tour featuring Lady Gaga and Kanye West. After the tour, Gaga was scheduled to start her World Tour now known as "The Monster Ball" in early February of 2010. However, she embarked on her tour early because, the tour was cancelled in October 2009. Background In May of 2009, during an interview with Edmonton Sun Gaga declared plans for a bigger North American tour including Canada. Gaga explained that the show is supposed to be much bigger than the previous version. She was referring to Fame Kills which was cancelled and replaced by the Monster Ball. Development Gaga said the shows would feature an unusual stage that extended from one end of the arena floor to the other. "The stage is called a traverse," she said. "It's something that we designed together. Instead of being on just one end of the arena, the stage traverses the entire arena. It's not really in-the-round; it's more of a runway. ... extends from one end to the other so the audience can see everywhere from 360, but it's like a rectangular runway shape. :"We're on each end of the stage, and I want to get to where Kanye is, which is 'the fame,' " she continued. "He wants to get where I am, which is home and humble beginnings. For the whole show, we are battling each other their positions. It's been a really incredible creative experience. '' : "''We did not do this tour for each other," she added. "We did this tour for everybody else. We wanted to do something that no one has ever seen. We wanted our fans to feel like we were doing something special and we wanted to merge two groups of fans — two different of music lovers into one room. He's going to play every Kanye West hit, which is a lot, one after the other. I'm going to play all my hit records which, knock on wood, I had a lot this year. And then I'm going to play all my new music and then do a ton of duets." Cancellation On October 1, 2009, the tour's promoter released a statement announcing that the tour was officially cancelled. Lady GaGa's choreographer, Laurie-Ann Gibson, Tweeted that it was due to "creative differences" - but she did not elaborate further. "It was a mutual decision," Gaga said as she arrived for the Billboard Women in Music Event, where she is receiving this years Rising Star Award. "Kanye's going to take some time off. But the good news is that I'm going on tour in a few weeks." Many of the crew hired for the tour were kept for The Monster Ball. Dates The tour was 35 shows accross America and Canada starting in November into the end of January, 2010. Table Promotion A short video was released to promote the tour around September of 2009. The footage of the video came from the photo shoot they did together with David LaChapelle. Monsters sounds are played during the video and Kanye says "Fame Kills" at the end of it. The picture they did was released for the first time inside the Book of Gaga. The poster for the tour was taken by photographer Hanna Liden at Milk Studios but was never released. Poster 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 021.jpg The Fame Kills 002.jpg * Photo by David LaCapelle Video Kanye West posted up this video on his blog with the headline “WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE ROCK STARS? THE FAME KILLED THEM!” KanYeWestandladygaga.jpg 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 001.jpg|2 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 003.jpg 2 Photoshoot by Hanna Liden Category:Concert Category:Cancelled tour